Music skins/KDA
K/DA is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in an alternate universe where the pop music industry has become largely popular. Lore K/DA exploded into the music scene with their hit song “POP/STARS.” Fans of K/DA can’t get enough of their unconventional flair, from the trademark tails (which fans suspect are real) to otherworldly decor in their studio. “Our songs are for you to remember—-always be true to yourself,” says lead singer Ahri. K/DA hopes to take their music around the world in a global tour. ;Members Short Descriptions= * ** Setting her old bubblegum pop persona aside, Ahri was determined to shake up her image and reinvent herself as an unstoppable force within the music industry. Five years later, she has returned with a sleek new look and a killer sound—and this time she's not alone. * ** Akali's street aesthetic and hard-hitting lyrics inspired a dedicated fandom. She wields a microphone or kama as a hip-hop ninja, revolutionizing the stale scene with her raw talents. * ** No one is as deliciously volatile as Evelynn. She's a diva who drives divisiveness in the media—they love her one day and hate her the next, her name a permanent fixture of tabloid headlines. She is a born superstar, and the foundation of K/DA's sound. * ** A talent from abroad, Kai'Sa brings a unique style and sound to the industry. She learned to express herself through her craft, blossoming into one of the most talented dancers in the world—a perfect fit for the misfits of K/DA, where she takes their performances to the next level. * ** Fresh from her appearance at the annual Pop Music Awards, K/DA Kai'Sa is now wearing a prestigious all-gold costume—catching the eye of the entire world. |-|Ahri= , Ahri tossed aside her girly and young look to reveal her new self: a high fashion, elegant, and stunning celebrity. Ahri’s sleek new look attracts top fashion designers. During fashion week, Ahri graces runways around the world in finale gowns. She is the face of FOXY cosmetics and launched her own fragrance, Charmed last year. When she isn’t with K/DA or training, Ahri is shopping, drinking tea with designers, and testing out new beauty products. - 8 FACTS= -Ahri is the leader and lead singer of K/DA. -She was labeled the most talented new Kpop artist in the 2013 Pop Shine Awards. -After releasing five singles she spent time away from the industry to reinvent herself. -Ahri is a muse for multiple clothing lines. Designers can’t stop making outfits for her. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is a Dog. -She prefers shopping over working out. -She has known Evelynn of K/DA for many years. -Ahri was voted one of the most beautiful faces in Pop. }} |-|Akali= - 8 Facts= -Akali is the youngest and newest member of K/DA. -She was discovered at the age of 15 in an infamous rap battle that went viral. -She wasn’t mainstream enough to sign with a label until Ahri found her through social media. -Akali’s favorite food is Spicy Ramyun. -Akali performs rap on street corners regularly to practice her lyrics. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is an Ox. -She speaks English, Korean, and Japanese. -Akali was born into a martial arts dojo. She left to find her calling as an artist, but still knows how to use a kama. }} |-|Evelynn= |This is also her current alias}} and . - 8 Facts= -Evelynn is known for her uncompromising vision, rich vocals, and “bad girl” attitude. -After disagreements in other musical groups, Evelynn worked alone to write her own music before reconnecting with Ahri. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is a Rooster. -Evelynn is very mysterious about her diet and workouts and usually declines to comment on her routine. -She has a collection of very fast cars. -Evelynn values friends. She is close to few people and very protective of them. -She has been romantically linked with several missing male celebrities but never confirmed a relationship. -Karthus is an artist she takes inspiration from. }} |-|Kai'Sa= - 8 Facts= -Kai’Sa is called the “dreamer” of K/DA by Ahri. -She lived in ten countries before pursuing her dreams of becoming a pop star. -Kai’Sa won Hong Kong’s Can You Dance in 2018. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is a Rat. -She speaks Chinese, Afrikaans, Korean, and English fluently. -She spends hours in the studio creating choreography for K/DA. She believes each step must convey vulnerability and power through movement. -She can be found cooking large meals in the K/DA house. -Her favorite food is Sichuan dry hot pot. }} History POP/STARS Interview: Inside K/DA Trivia General= * This skinline takes place five years after the debut of . ** This a reference to the fact that the K/DA skins were released 5 five years after . ** In the POP/STARS music video, can be seen in a room full of washing machines. A basket to her left can be seen containing the clothes of , and . *** In the same room, a cleaning product with an image of can also be seen. * is a big fan of music.K/DA Ahri and Odyssey Kayn ** Certain aspects of some skin universes can be found across the skins multiverse including K/DA's music.Multiverse * In the Universe K/DA page, under the 8 facts about list it is stated that "Karthus is an artist she takes inspiration from." This is most likely a reference to . * During development Riot went through over 70 different designs for the skins.Ask Riot: Clash, predjudice, and complex skins ** alone had over 40 iterations.Over 40 Kai'Sa iterations * The K/DA universe has its own versions of Pentakill and DJ.K/DA, Pentakill and DJ Sona * Afrikaans nickname is a reference to the fact that her voice actress is South African. |-| Skins= Ahri KDASkin.jpg|K/DA Ahri Akali KDASkin.jpg|K/DA Akali Evelynn KDASkin.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Kai'Sa KDASkin.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Kai'Sa PrestigeKDASkin.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Prestige Edition Media Music= ;Related Videos KDA POPSTARS - Login Screen| K DA - POP STARS Dance - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Akali Concept Front Shot 03| Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= KDA_Group_Concept.jpg|K/DA Group Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) KDA_Group_Concept_2.jpg|K/DA Group Concept 2 (by Riot Contractor Thibaut Granet) KDA_Group_Concept_3.jpg||K/DA Group Concept 3 (by Riot Contractor Thibaut Granet) KDA_Ahri_Concept.jpg|K/DA Ahri Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) KDA_Akali_Concept.jpg|K/DA Akali Concept (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) KDA_Akali_Concept 2.jpg|K/DA Akali Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) KDA_Evelynn_Concept_1.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) KDA_Evelynn_Concept_2.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) KDA_Evelynn_Concept_3.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) KDA_Evelynn_Concept_4.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 4 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura KDA_Evelynn_Concept_5.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 5 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura KDA_Evelynn_Concept_6.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 6 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura KDA_Evelynn_Concept_7.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 7 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura KDA_Evelynn_Concept_8.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 8 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura KDA_Evelynn_Concept_9.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 9 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura KDA_Evelynn_Concept_10.jpg|K/DA Evelynn Concept 10 (by Riot Contractor Edouard Cellura KDA_Kai'Sa_Concept_1.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) KDA_Kai'Sa_Concept_2.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) KDA_Kai'Sa_Concept_3.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) KDA_Kai'Sa_Concept_4.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Kaisa.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 5 (by Riot Contractor Thibaut Granet) Kaisa2.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Concept 6 (by Riot Contractor Thibaut Granet) Prestige.jpg||Prestige K/DA Kai'Sa Concept(by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) KDA Icon concept 01.jpg|K/DA Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Ahri KDA Statue model 01.jpg|K/DA Ahri Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ahri KDA Statue model 02.jpg|K/DA Ahri Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-| Summoner Icons= KDA Ahri profileicon.png|K/DA Ahri KDA Akali profileicon.png|K/DA Akali KDA Evelynn profileicon.png|K/DA Evelynn KDA Kai'Sa profileicon.png|K/DA Kai'Sa KDA profileicon.png|K/DA Golden KDA profileicon.png|Golden K/DA |-|Ward Skins= Pop Music A-ward.png|Pop Music A-ward |-|Emotes= Mic Drop Emote.png|Mic Drop pl:K/DA Category:Ahri Category:Akali Category:Evelynn Category:Kai'Sa Category:K/DA Category:Alternate Universe